


The Other Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Other Hand

You know that song “Far We’ve Come” by Matchbox Twenty? It used to be my favorite song. The first lyric is, “I’m waking up at the start of the end of the world.” I have to admit, that’s how I felt this morning. It’s been a day since the big “Red Sky” day. At least, that’s what everyone’s calling it. See, we’re in this game. The year is 2022, and I’m 22. Scientists have just made a new video game, where we put on a helmet and it’s like we’re really in it. We can feel everything, and control our body. But now we’re stuck. I don’t see any point in telling you about who I am outside of all of this. It’s not like it’s gonna make a difference. I will tell you that my body is in the UK, in the dorm of my college.  
In the beginning, before “Red Sky”,(Which was honestly only two days) I started a small guild called The Other Hand. It’s an assassin/thieves guild, but since I don’t want to turn red(It would be obvious and no one would trust me), one of my friends, Lilith, takes all of the assassins jobs. I just do the information gathering. Candor, my other friend who started this with me, does the stealing. I know, his name is Candor, yet he does dishonest stuff. I don’t get it either. Anyway, now we’re all stuck, but I guess that’s okay. I’ll have you know, I only cried for forty minutes last night, and now I’m not going to cry any more.  
I don’t want to die by being stupid, so I’m not going to commit myself to the front lines. Besides, I’ve already started this guild. I’m going to make it successful, and be one of the most notorious guilds ever. Considering I’m the leader, I’m going to be the richest person ever. I think I’m going to make the main base be on floor 2, and we can have parties and a job board, and even have duels for fun. I think they’ll be called tournaments though. First we have to get it off the ground. It won’t be that hard.  
And now, on to what happened today. We got a few more recruits, and decided we needed some medical gear to keep us all healthy. We don’t have any alchemists or anything, and we don’t want to waste all of our money, so we decided to go on a raid. Plus, all of that stuff goes for a lot of money on the Black Market. I know of a little hospital on the outskirts of town that’s trying to make it’s way, and it’s owned by someone who has almost maxed out their healing abilities. Those suckers where just gonna give it away for free. I decided to raid that. So I got the guild together and we came up with a plan. Lilith was the scout, and assassinated everyone who would have noticed us. Candor was the main thief, and the rest of us were basically just there to help out and to get more haul. The plan was working perfectly, until one of the stupid guards that Lilith missed went and called the owner, who works in the front lines. We had to hightail it out of there, but not before we grabbed a pretty big loot. While we were leaving though, I looked back and saw a girl. She was probably the owner. I didn’t think much of it then. But then I got home.  
I realized how great of an asset it would be to have someone like her on our side. Not that it was going to happen, I’ve heard all of the rumors about her “Good moral”, and “Fight for less deaths”, yada yada yada. But if I can get her to talk to me, to trust me, I could learn lots of things about the front lines. Lots of things that can be useful, that can help us plan raids..... That’s it. I’ll follow (stalk) her, and then “accidentally” bump into her. I’ll strike up a conversation, and boom! It’ll be like magic, which this game sadly does not have. I sit in my room thinking about this, while the others are storing the medicine and sorting them into piles, what we will keep and what we will sell. I hear a knock at my door.  
I stand up and go to the door, a bit miffed that my thinking has been interrupted. “Yes?” I ask, my annoyance leaking into my voice.  
“Ma’am, it’s your favorite time of day.” Kalor, one of the new recruits, is at my door, with a big grin on his face. His smile, being infectious, slowly made it’s way to my own lips. Even the new recruits new that dinner was my favorite time of day. Not because of the food, but because of the music and party afterwards. I quickly follow him down stairs, to the kitchen table, where a giant chicken is waiting for the eight of us to devour. We sit down, say a prayer(Just because we’re thieves doesn’t mean we aren’t religious), and inhale our food. Dinner talk is usually light-hearted, so we have a lot of congratulatories on our successful mission, and a lot of laughing. Soon after finishing, I start hiccuping.  
“Must have eaten too fast!” I say, followed by a hiccup. We all erupt in giggles, and clear the table. We then bring in all of our instruments to the kitchen. We start with some American songs, and sing along to those. Then we get into Japanese songs, which are easier to dance to. Since most of the guild is made up of Americans and Japanese people, that’s what we start with. Since Candor is from Belgium, we play some songs from there. Then we move on to my favorite, Irish. We laughed and danced, to the beautiful music. It was breathtaking, and we even got some ale to go with it. It felt like that party scene in the Titanic, the movie. Not the party for the rich people, but for the lower class people. After the party, we went to bed all sweaty and tired. Dreams of dancing and the real world filled my head.


End file.
